1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to chafing gear for boats, and more particularly to a mechanism to prevent anchor lines or mooring lines from chafing and breaking.
2. Prior Art
Watercraft at their moorings or at anchor are constantly being subject to the action of wind and waves against them. The wind and waves and current have a periodicity which causes the mooring line or anchor line to chafe, typically at the chock of the boat, secured at the bow or adjacent to the bow on the gunwale thereof.
The mooring line or anchor line are often reinforced at that location where they enter the chock so as to eliminate or minimize any damage caused by the chafing of that line at that location. Nonetheless, extended periods at an anchoring or mooring, or in violent conditions of a storm, may chafe and cause the failure of the even the best of ropes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,780 to Allens et al. shows a system and method for buoying the end of a wire mooring line to permit the rapid release of that mooring line during an emergency situation. This procedure permits the anchor line to be buoyed for subsequent retrieval upon the boat's escape from the mooring area.
I have discovered an arrangement which will permit a ship or boat to stay on its mooring or anchorage, especially despite the heavy seas or pounding that it may receive from a long and dangerous storm.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an arrangement for maintaining an anchor or mooring line away from chafing areas onboard boats, typically pleasure boats, which mechanism is inexpensive for the boat owner, readily storable, is securable and easily deployable.